Traditional fish scales include scales indicating the weight of the fish to the user through the physical displacement of the spring. The user directly reads the weight corresponding to the displacement off of the scale connected to the spring. More recently, fish scales have been developed which include electronic circuitry. However, electronic scales currently on the market are believed to have a limited range of weights which are capable of being measured and displayed, have a limited number of features, and use relatively bulky and expensive components.